SECRET
by kirameku-14
Summary: A YOONMIN FANFICTION! Jimin memiliki suatu rahasia tentang kenapa sampai saat ini ia tak pernah terlihat sedang merajut hubungan dengn siapapun. Namun apa arti dari semua tatapan memuja dan senyuman manis yang selalu Jimin layangkan kala melihat ke lapangan basket? Dan bagaimana bisa Jimin mendesah nikmat di bawah guyuran shower jika ia memang sendiri? BL, PWP, DLDR!


_._

 _Dia adalah Park Jimin. Pemuda yang duduk dengan nyaman di samping jendela yang terbuka, menikmati semilir angin yang masuk dan tersenyum simpul memandangi sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang melakukan sparring di lapangan sana. Dia adalah Park Jimin. Pemuda yang memandangi salah satu sosok di lapangan sana dengan pandangan memuja. Dan dia adalah Park Jimin yang menyimpan itu semua di dalam hatinya._

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _SECRET._**

 ** _A YOONMIN FANFICTION._**

 ** _Min Yoongi x Park Jimin._**

 ** _CollegeYoonMin._**

 ** _AU! PWP. YAOI. BOYS LOVE._**

 ** _DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ, GUYS!_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

"Hei? Tidak ke kantin?"

Park Jimin hanya memandang penuh senyum sahabat baiknya itu dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban serta memperlihatkan bekal yang telah ia siapkan dari rumah.

"Oh, kau membawa bekal… yasudah, aku duluan ke kantin. Jungkook sudah menungguku."

Dan sahabat Park Jimin itu berlalu setelah Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Lantas setelah Kim Taehyung—sahabat Park Jimin itu pergi, Park Jimin beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah santai bahkan terlalu ceria melalui koridor gedung kampusnya. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapi Park Jimin dengan tatapan memuja.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pemuda yang aktif mewakili kampus mereka di setiap perlombaan tari itu selalu memenangkan perlombaan yang diikutinya, pemuda yang memiliki senyuman secerah mentari itu selalu bisa menarik orang untuk tersenyum kala melihat senyuman bahagia itu. Pemuda yang sangat pemalu ketika bertemu orang asing itu juga terlihat menggemaskan bagi setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Terlebih, saat kau sudah mengenal Park Jimin lebih jauh, kau akan tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya akan memikat setiap orang.

Lalu... mereka yang berani mendekat dan menyatakan cinta pada Park Jimin selalu ditolak oleh pemuda itu, alasannya?

"Maaf, saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kucintai."

Itu alasannya, namun hingga sekarang tak pernah ada satupun yang terlihat seperti kekasih seorang Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung? Yang terlihat terlalu melindungi sahabatnya itu? _Eii,_ tidak. Keduanya murni bersahabat dan bahkan Kim Taehyung sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook, junior mereka.

Ini semua membuat orang bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya ada atau tidak sosok pasangan seorang Park Jimin?

 **..**

 **..**

" _Hyung_?" Jimin membuka pintu atap gedung selatan kampus mereka dan mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Oh, aku disini." Dari depan Jimin terduduk seorang pemuda yang di badannya masih melekat pakaian olahraganya. _Jersey_ basketnya.

" _Hyung_ lelah?" Jimin langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan segera memberikan perasan lemon yang direndam madu buatannya pada kekasihnya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengipasi kekasihnya itu.

Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum meraih minuman energi yang telah dibuat oleh kekasihnya, Park Jimin. " _Gomawo_." Balasnya sembari mengusak rambut hitam legam Jimin.

" _Hyung_ sudah selesai _sparring_ nya?" Tanya Jimin sembari memakan makanannya.

"Sudah, tapi nanti kami akan latihan hingga sore, lebih baik kau pulang duluan."

"Aku juga ada latihan hari ini _hyung_ , lupa ya?" Jimin terkekeh geli dan mulai menyuapi kekasihnya yang kelelahan itu.

"Ah benar, sampai jam berapa? Kalau jam lima sudah selesai lebih baik kita pulang bersama saja."

"Oke!"

 **..**

 **..**

Kekasih Park Jimin… adalah sebuah rahasia yang tak ingin Jimin ceritakan, bukan, belum ingin. Jimin masih ingin memiliki kisah cinta mereka untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitupun kekasih hatinya, mereka masih terlalu posesif akan kisah cinta mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk merahasiakan itu semua.

Pertama kali Jimin melihat kekasih hatinya itu saat Jimin muda yang baru saja resmi menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas terdiam terpaku melihat senior tingkat akhir mereka yang sedang mendemonstrasikan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah mereka. Kekasih hatinya merupan kapten klub basket sekolah mereka. Menempati posisi sebagai seorang _shooting guard_ itu membuat Jimin terpaku kala tubuh kekasih hatinya itu melemparkan tembakan-tembakan yang selalu masuk. Saat itu, kekasih hatinya begitu bersinar di matanya.

Sejak saat itu Jimin senang sekali memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu berlatih basket yang untungnya ruang kelas Jimin selalu di lantai atas dan mengarah pada lapangan olahraga sekolah mereka. Jimin akan selalu mencuri-curi pandang ketika mereka bertemu di koridor kelas. Jimin akan selalu mencuri-curi pandang disela-sela celah buku di perpustakaan. Dan Jimin akan selalu mencuri pandang setiap kakak kelasnya itu sedang di lapangan dan bersama bola basketnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Satu persatu anak-anak klub basket telah meninggalkan ruang ganti pemain, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket itu sendiri di ruang ganti pemain mereka.

Perlahan terdengar ketukan dari luar, dan ketika sang kapten membuka pintu itu. "Kau sudah selesai latihan, Jiminie?" tanyanya saat melihat kekasihnya telah mendatanginya.

"Iya _hyung_ , aku sudah selesai sedari tadi, dan menunggu hingga teman-teman _hyung_ pulang." Senyuman manis itu tak pernah luput dari wajah Jimin.

Kekasihnya melihat itu segera saja menarik Jimin ke dalam ruangan itu dan dengan cekatan mengunci akses keluar-masuk ruangan mereka.

" _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin yang tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya jadi seperti ini.

Sementara kekasihnya tak peduli dengan nada bertanya Jimin, ia langsung saja mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Menunggu hingga teman-temanku pulang? Dan menghampiriku di ruang ganti ini? Jiminie… jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan 'itu' disini?" dan seringaian seksi itu terulas dengan apik di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_! Apa sih!" dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, Jimin mengelak dari kekangan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi tak tinggal diam, tangannya segera meraih tubuh Jimin dan memagut Jimin dengan mesra setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Jimin yang pemalu di awal itu akan menjadi Jimin yang mendesah meminta lebih seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka berdua berdiri tanpa sehelai benangpun, berdiri berdua di bawah guyuran air _shower_ yang terletak di ruang bilas dengan tubuh bagian selatan mereka yang bersatu.

"Yoongiih _hyung_! Akkh… _neomu hae… hyung_ terlaluh penuhh… Jiminieh… Jiminiehh sesakh _hyungh_ …"

Rintihan Jimin itu menggema di ruang bilas itu, dan luruh bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir membasuh tubuh mereka lalu mengalir begitu saja ke pembuangan.

"Kau menyukainya…" geram Yoongi menanggapi ucapan Jimin dan semakin memajukan kejantanannya melesak jauh ke dalam titik ternikmat milik Jimin.

" _Hyunghh_ … bagaimanah Jiminieh bisa tak… ukh… menyukaiih… aaangh… penis milik _hyungieh_?" rintih Jimin menanggapi ucapan Yoongi.

Lesakan kejantanan itu semakin intens seiring dengan puncak kenikmatan yang segera datang menyambut. Dan hentakan terdalam diberikan Yoongi kala mereka berdua sama-sama menjemput kenikmatan duniawi mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

Yoongi membaringkan Jimin yang kelelahan di atas kursi panjang berbalut buntalan busa lembut yang terletak di ruang ganti mereka.

" _Hyung_ masih ingin?" Tanya Jimin dengan dada yang berulang kali naik turun akibat masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, puasa tidak menyenggamai lubangmu selama sebulan membuatku frustasi."

Ya, selama sebulan Yoongi berpuasa tidak menikmati kenikmatan duniawinya yang berasal dari lubang Jimin dikarenakan Jimin yang ingin latihan intensif untuk perlombaannya yang telah selesai dua hari yang lalu itu. Jadi, untuk semangat Yoongi yang telah berpuasa itu, Yoongi akan menjemput kemenangannya dalam menahan hawa nafsu selama sebulan tidak menyenggamai Jimin, kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ tahu kan? Aku selalu milikmu…"

Dan dengan ucapan itu Jimin kembali menerima hentakan di dalam lubang basahnya. Hentakan yang berasal dari Yoongi, kekasihnya semenjak Jimin memasuki semester keduanya di sekolah menengah atasnya.

Hentakan yang semakin intens, hentakan yang mengalirkan cinta mereka berdua, hentakan yang mewakili persenggamaan mereka saat mereka saling mencintai.

Lalu…biarkan mereka. Biarkan mereka menikmati penyatuan mereka untuk mereka berdua saja. Dan biarkan mereka memberitahu jika mereka adalah belahan jiwa yang telah menyatukan jari manis mereka di hadapan pastur saat mereka siap nanti. Saat ini biarkan mereka menulis kisah cinta mereka secara rahasia untuk mereka berdua.

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 _Hai…_

 _Ini kubuat untuk 'sogokan' kepada yellow-ssi. Gimana nop? Jelek… maapkeun yak._

 _Dan untuk YoonMin lovers yang muncul disini, maap juga kalau jelek._

 _Lalu, untuk yang tahu aku prefer dengan bottomyungi, yuk dengan bijak jika gasuka klik out dari page ini._

 _Soalnya… aku gamau nerima review sampah masalah pair. Setiap orang punya kesukaan mereka sendiri. Terserah mereka akan berpendapat seperti apa akan OTP mereka. So, jangan menyerang orang jika kalian gasuka sama pair yang ditulis author ybs. Please dengan bijak kalau sudah tahu tag pairnya, silahkan keluar dan gausah berkoar-koar. Aku lebih suka ini, ih si ini apaan, duh sampah deh pair ini._

 _Well mbak mas… pairnya gapernah jadi sampah tuh, mulut kalian yang bilang itu sampah lah yang sebenarnya sampah._

 _Jadi, yuk gunakan otak untuk lebih bijak berpikir dan lebih bijak dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata._

 _Nah, dengan ini juga… kalau ada pembaca_ _ **Réamhaisnéis**_ _, aku syudah gahiatus lagih! Secepatnya akan kukeluarkan the next chapter untuk_ _ **Réamhaisnéis**_ _._

 _Nah, see ya later!_


End file.
